Cold Winds Whisper
by Nimue Redfern
Summary: Secret Circle Fic: Cody has never believed in magic, when her sister supposedly kills herself she is given a powerful gem to protect. Before long the SC gang must help her figure out the gem's purpose and save her from a poweful warlock.
1. Part 1

Title: Cold Winds Whisper  
Author: Nimue Redfern   
Email: bloodoftin@yahoo.co.uk  
Spoilers: Secret Circle, all books  
Disclaimer: The characters and plot lines from the Secret Circle Trilogy belong to LJ Smith, used for nothing but fun. Unrecognised characters and story lines are mine.  
Rating: 15  
Summary: Cody refuses to believe the verdict on her sister Jessica's death is suicide. After her sister's friend Diana presents her with something called Century's Star to guard, before long Cody's life takes a bizarre twist into a world of magic and power, including a coven of witches leading to a part of Jessica's life she never knew. Now Cody must make sure she doesn't make the same mistakes Jessica did.   
Notes: feedback would be greatly appreciated.   
  
Part 1  
  
As soon as she heard the verdict Cody refused to believe it. She was already sick to death of the *condolences* that kept coming to her. They were starting to sound so meek and pathetic it was getting pointless.  
  
"No one said who got these things so we figured we might as well give them to you."  
  
Cody wished people in her dorm would learn to knock. Or that certain people would get the hang of it, anyway. The voice was that of her sister Jessica's friend Deborah, who was handing her a large box.  
  
"Suzan's got some more stuff to bring in a sec."  
  
Cody put the box on the floor, nodding. She wasn't sure if she wanted to actually go through it. She might eventually, right now she was feeling uneasy about it.   
  
A large muscular boy with shoulder length blond hair was carrying a large ornately carved wooden chest. A tall and chesty strawberry blonde with china blue eyes and a seductive smile was behind him. "I had to get Sergio here to help me carry this." She patted his arm.  
  
Cody's eyes rolled as she looked from leather clad biker chick Deborah to dainty boy crazy fashion guru Suzan. How the two managed to actually be friends with Jessica was beyond her. Jessica was smart and sensible, it just didn't seem to fit.  
  
"Thanks," was all she said.  
  
"Let's go." Deborah turned to leave, not wasting time with pleasantries. Suzan and 'Sergio' followed. I stood up and went to close the door,  
  
"Do you think she has any idea?"  
  
Cody paused, frowning as she heard Suzan's voice as she went down the hall. Deborah had stopped. Cody couldn't quite see their faces, just heard their voices. "Nah, Jessica as super careful and wicked powerful. She wasn't stupid."  
"We can't be sure. What if it runs in the family? He could go after Cody."  
  
"So what? It's not our problem now. The location of Century's Star died with Jessica. Dagan wasn't all that much of a warlock anyway. It's no big deal."  
  
They disappeared into the lift.  
  
Cody closed the door and headed back into her room, trying to digest what she had just heard. It didn't make any sense. Whatever it was, anyway, had nothing to do with her. She stared at the boxes of her dead sister's belongings. Jessica had always been so together and confident, she had never seemed the suicidal type.  
  
Cody knelt down beside one, opening the lid of the beautifully carved wooden chest. Physics books and biology books. Jessica had been doing a science degree. She was so brainy it was sickening. Cody lifted a few out, not really understanding the titles.   
  
Her attention was caught by an older looking book, the cover browned with age, with a musty smell stinging her nostrils. It looked so out of place compared to the text books. This one's title was easy enough to understand - CHARMS AND CURSES.  
  
What would a book of what seemed like magic spells be doing in with a science nut's books? She flipped through the pages, there were words written in what looked like Latin as well as English, also strange illustrations of what looked like - well - monsters. She shuddered, shutting the book and shoving it back in the chest along with the others and closing the lid.  
  
She felt an icky sensation, almost like her skin crawling as she sat down on the bed. She didn't like going through other people's stuff, even if they did happen to be dead. Jessica had only been two years older than she was, they always managed to get along well. That still didn't mean Cody wanted to go through her things.  
  
She sat on her bed, trying to figure out what had happened to Jessica. Jessica had had another year of college, then she would have graduated, now she never would.  
  
As she reached for a book of her own on her bedside table she was interrupted by a knock on her door. At least someone around there actually remembered manners.  
  
"Who is it?" she called out.  
  
"I'm a friend of Jessica's," a female voice she didn't recognise said. "It's very important that I talk to you."  
  
"All right, come in."  
  
The girl who came in was, without a doubt, was the most stunning girl she had ever seen. Her eyes were like emeralds shining in light, her face was as fair as a fairytale princess's, her hair hung down her back, an impossible colour of sunlight and moonlight woven together. She was holding what looked like a small white jewellery box.  
  
"Who are you?" Cody asked in a whisper, finally finding her voice.  
  
"My name is Diana. I was a friend of Jessica." She handed Cody the box. "This was her most prized possession. It passes from sister to sister."  
  
Cody took the box, opening the lid. Inside was a rainbow coloured gem, sparkling like a kaleidoscope, resting on pale purple velvet. "What is it?"   
  
"It's called Century's Star," Diana explained, smiling a little. "She said if anything ever happened to her, then you would protect it, you'd figure out what this gem is for."  
  
"Huh?" Cody didn't understand in the slightest.   
  
Diana turned to leave. "I'll see you round, if you ever need anything, my number is in Jessica's address book."  
  
"What *happened* to Jessica?" Cody demanded standing up and putting the box down.  
  
"A terrible tragedy," Diana said sadly. "We'll all miss her very much." She waved, then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Alone, Cody shook her head, turning to look at the Century's Star thing. ~So much for thinking I knew my sister~ she thought.  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"We're going to be so dead when Dagan finds out, you know," Reiko pointed out, and not for the first time.   
  
Jelana was of course, well aware of that. Dagan had never mentioned *anything* about a coven of witches being at the university. She had been prepared for lots of people being around, but a *coven* ?  
  
The students were supposed to be normal humans, they weren't supposed to believe in magic or had any knowledge that the damn art existed.   
  
"And if you hadn't fallen for that stupid witch none of this would have happened," she snapped. They sat in her car outside Dagan's apartment building in Upstate New York, neither wanting to get out and face their boss. Two attractive blonde in fur coats were coming out the building into a waiting limo.   
  
"Well at least we know he's not busy," Reiko observed, folding his arms.  
  
Jelana's eyes rolled. She opened her visor, looking in the mirror there, making sure she looked confident on the outside, even though her insides felt like they were on fire. Her dark brown hair fell in loose curls to her shoulders, her olive complexion was smooth, her green eyes were nervous, darting around, but at least her mascara wasn't smudged.  
  
"Come on," she said, smoothing down her long black leather skirt. "We might as well get this over and done with."  
  
Reiko nodded and got out the car. The doorman let them in. Reiko was making annoying noises with his lips as the lift took them up to Dagan's penthouse. Somehow Jelana managed not to kill him.  
  
"You didn't get it, did you?"  
  
Jelana gritted her teeth, trying to figure it out. Why was Dagan so scary? He appeared to just be like any normal snotty rich boy. Nicely muscled from hours of working out and exclusive health clubs and gyms, dressed in expensive top designer clothes, blond hair perfectly styled, casual, easy going smile. But looks weren't everything.  
  
"Not exactly. There were difficulties we didn't see," Jelana explained.  
  
The *presence* Dagan had, the power, spoke much louder than his appearance. You didn't expect rich, A-class New Yorkers to be warlocks. Then again, you didn't expect a group of islanders to be a coven of witches, either.  
  
"And the difficulties?"  
  
"There's a coven of witches there," Reiko answered.  
  
Dagan blinked. "Coven? Jessica Caldwell wasn't part of any coven. She should have been easy, so where the hell is the Century's Star?"  
  
"We didn't manage to find it because of the coven," Jelana shot a glare at Reiko.  
  
Dagan's eyes rolled, purple energy crackled between his fingers. Jelana heard Reiko drawing in a breath of alarm. "She used carnelian, I'm sure of it," Reiko said quickly.  
  
Dagan snickered. "And that just proves how weak you are if the bitch snared you with a crystal. It's very pathetic." He raised the hand and a flash of the purple magic shot out, consuming Reiko as he screamed, before vanishing completely.   
  
Jelana had to force herself not to react. Dagan turned to smile at her. "Now I take it you don't want to end up like he did?"  
  
Jelana shook her head. "I can get you the Century's Star, I can."  
  
"Good. I need it. You know that." A long, elegant finger stroked her cheek, almost tenderly. "Don't disappoint me again."  
  
Jelana nodded, able to breathe normally again once she was out the building and out his presence. She had promised him the Century's Star, problem was, she had no clue how she was going to actually *get* the damn thing.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Are you sure it's such a good idea to leave the Century's Star in the hands of an untrained witch?" Melanie asked.  
  
Diana nodded. She'd questioned herself repeatedly. She paced around Melanie's dorm room, trying to reassure herself she had made the right decision. The Century Star belonged in that family, it was only right, now Jessica was gone, that Cody should have the star.  
  
"Yes. The gem belongs to their women, it's Cody's duty to guard it." She sat on Melanie's bed, toying with the rug thrown over the bed spread. "What else could I have done with it?"  
  
Melanie turned to face her, turning away from her computer. "We should have sent it to New Salem. Cassie and Laurel could have protected it. And then there's this Dagan character Suzan mentioned to worry about."  
  
Diana frowned. She hadn't really thought that Black John was the only evil warlock, it would have been nice to think that after they'd defeated him they had vanquished their only threat. She should have known. According to Suzan, Dagan had been super-hot and really rich, not the type of guy you would have expected to be an evil witch. It was always the one you least suspected.  
  
"And we're not going to tell Cody *anything*? Not even what the Century Star is for?"  
  
Diana smiled faintly, opening a window, letting a cool breeze flow into the room, caressing her face with a gentle kiss. "We can't tell her that because *we* don't know. How's your research coming?"  
  
Melanie sighed and shook her head. "I've found nothing conclusive yet. Do we know if anyone else knows about this thing?"  
  
"Only us, Suzan and Deborah know."  
  
Melanie was frowning. "Does Faye know?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"   
  
"Faye and powerful gems tend to spell disaster in capital letters," Melanie answered dryly.   
  
As much as she hated to admit it, Diana knew Melanie had a point. Diana knew her cousin loved to explore any sort of magic, dark or white, especially with an object of unknown properties.  
  
"Apparently Cody's known for sticking her nose in where it's not her business," Melanie added. "She's already suspicious Jessica's death might not be a suicide. She'll find out the truth sooner or later."  
  
Diana had known there was a time to come when all would have to be explained to Cody. They had waited for Cassie, they would wait for Cody. They didn't seem to scare her unnecessarily.   
  
"We'll tell her when we have to. We'll just stay out of it until then."  
  
Melanie opened her mouth, then shut it. Diana could tell she wasn't too impressed with the choice, but didn't object. "I'll ask Nick to keep an eye on her," Diana said thoughtfully. "That way she'll have some protection."  
  
She wasn't all that happy herself with the situation, especially with all these people at the university, and only half the coven. It had been easier to handle on the island, it had almost seemed like their own little world. Maybe they didn't have the best relationship with the Outsiders, but they'd gotten along. Larger groups of people would be very difficult to handle.   
  
They were just going to have to take things one at a time.  
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
"I got a really interesting call from Diana before," Laurel said, coming into Cassie's room.  
  
Cassie put down her shopping bags. She'd spent most of that Saturday shopping with her mother. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before she left for college. Her mom was completely better now Black John was gone. But with more than half the Circle gone, Cassie couldn't help worrying, just in case something happened.  
  
"Oh?" Cassie herself hadn't heard from Diana in over a week. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Remember that witch they met there, Jessica?"  
  
Cassie nodded. Diana had invited her to a Full Moon celebration a few months ago. She seemed nice enough, though Cassie had never seen her use any magic. Melanie had been kind of sceptical about her, but then again, that was Melanie all over. "Yes, I remember. Why?"  
  
She pulled out a new blue sweater and held it against her.  
  
"Diana told me she was protector of some precious stone called the Century's Star."  
  
"Sounds pretty, what is it?"  
  
"Melanie's looking into it. The bad news is Jessica's dead. The official verdict is suicide." Laurel watched her curiously.  
  
Cassie didn't really know what Laurel was expecting. She barely knew this Jessica, how could she have any sort of reaction? "Official verdict?"  
  
Laurel nodded and told her what had happened. Everything seemed to be revolving around this Century's Star thing, but no one seemed to know what the gem actually did.  
  
"What's everyone doing about the sister - Cody, was it?" Cassie guessed she, better than anyone, could understand how to help the sister.  
  
She knew the shock of discovering a world or magic. It had been easier for her after her initiation, as she'd already had friends who explained it to her. It was sad this girl didn't. She was about to be thrown in blind.  
  
"Does she know yet?"  
  
Laurel shook her head, toying with an amethyst necklace at her throat. "She doesn't Deborah said something about a warlock called Dagan's involved as well."  
  
Cassie suppressed a shudder. She'd known Black John couldn't be the only evil witch. Now they had to face another. At least he wasn't on the island. He had the older, more powerful members of the coven to deal with. Though the thought provided little comfort.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
  
Laurel shook her head again. "I don't know, Diana was just giving us the head's up."  
  
Cassie was no longer interested in her new clothes. How could they help in this situation? Melanie had given them a copy of her Floppy Disk of Shadows. They had Cassie's as well, there might be something in there.  
  
"I feel we should be *doing* something," Cassie said with a sigh.  
  
Laurel nodded in agreement. "But what?"  
  
* * *  
  
The task sounded simple enough. Destroy those left behind in New Salem. Divide and conquer was Gianna's plan. Luckily for her, most of the ones there were boys, which would be easy for her to deal with.  
  
She despised public bathrooms but at least the one in the coffee shop she was in was clean and had a fresh citrus smell in the air. She smiled at her reflection in the small mirrors overlooking the two sinks. Blue eyes like a sky on a summer's day sparkled in a pretty face, high-sculpted cheekbones, elegant nose, delicate lips shimmering with pink lip-gloss, a slender body clad in a short deni9m dress, dark gold hair galling gently to her shoulders. Yes, the dumb blonde look would do for the time being. Gianna shouldn't have any problems getting her claws in around here.   
  
She slipped her purse over her shoulder and went out into the coffee shop. She could see her first victim alone at a table in a back corner. He was already watching her, smiling shyly. His black eyes were glittering with hidden lights.  
  
Gianna turned, glancing at a table next to her where a steaming cup of coffee sat. She picked it up, not caring as some jerk on the payphone tried to protest.  
  
She just shot him a glare, and he backed off. The boy with the black eyes looked like his interest in her was growing with every moment. Just what she wanted.  
  
Coffee in hand, she went to join him.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
The boy's shy smile was almost adorable. "Are you new here?"  
  
Gianna nodded. "I'll be around for a while. I'm Gia."  
  
"Sean."  
  
* * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Cody put the box containing the Century's Star in her beside draw. She didn't know what else to do with it. What kind of weird name was Century's Star for a gem, anyway?  
  
~As weird as a book on Charms and Curses in a scientist's book collection?~ her inner voice pointed out.  
  
Cody sighed, scowling as she pressed her back against the headboard, rubbing her temples, even though she didn't have a headache. She didn't know what to do with herself. All this new information was a little too weird for her to deal with at the moment. Well - there wasn't *that* much to deal with, really. Just a gem, and odd book and friends that didn't seem to make sense. Still, it was hard for Cody to digest.   
  
She stood up, deciding to go for a walk. Maybe the book belonged to the library and they would want it back. She reached for the book. But to her alarm, the trunk flew open before she even touched it. She cried out in fear as much as surprise. The books were toppling out of the trunk, piling up on their own. She crawled back to her bed cowering against the headboard. She closed her eyes, not really wanting to see what was going on.  
  
What the fuck was happening, anyway? Books moving by themselves? That just wasn't *possible*. Unless she had somehow managed to get a ghost for a roommate.  
  
She creaked an eye open. The books had stopped moving. They were scattered in short piles around the trunk. Cody moved tentatively, the pulse in her throat throbbing madly as she got off the bed.  
  
The *science* books were the ones tossed out and left in piles. Cody knelt down by the front of the book. The books at the bottom of the thing were - Cody couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
More like the Charms and Curses one. Astronomy. Book of Shadows. Herbs, Plants and Green Magick. Crystals and their powers. Divination. Who the hell did Jessica think she was? The straight A student turning into a witch? ~Okay, since when did my sister become Hermione Granger?~ Cody thought, resting back on her heels.   
  
The draw she'd hidden the Century's Star in had flung itself open as well. The jewellery box lid was lifting. Cody could feel hot tears brimming in her eyes. She just didn't understand...  
  
A bizarre *glow* was emanating from the gem. A soft gold, glittering faintly as the light grew. There was something almost resembling a *face* contained within that glow. No face Cody recognised.  
  
She could just about tell it was female. Oval shaped, with long white hair framing it, slanted eyes, impossible to tell which colour. There was a small snub nose and small but full lips. The lips were moving, but no words could be heard.  
  
Cody reached out a hand to touch the face. Before her hand could touch the pretty gold light a harsh, vicious purple cut through the centre of the girl's face. Cody shrieked as the purple stream grew to an almost unbearable brightness. She squeezed her eyes shut again.  
  
When she opened them the room was back to normal. A jangling outside the door made her cry out in alarm. The door seemed to be taking a life time to open. Cody remained sat on the floor by Jessica's trunk almost certain that some terrible, evil monster was going to come through the door and eat her alive.  
  
"Do I have something on my teeth?"  
  
Cody blinked rapidly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Uh, not a demon. Just her roommate Michelle. Michelle stood in the middle of the door, tall, slender, stunning as always in designer Prada black leather trousers, and a hot pink halter-neck top (probably Prada too). Her red hair shimmered loose around her shoulders. She eyed Cody dubiously.  
  
"Uh, no, nothing," Cody said quickly.  
  
"Then why are you looking at me weird?"  
  
Cody knew Michelle would never believe her. Michelle would think she was utterly insane. ~Maybe I am~ Cody thought. "I - I'm going out for a while." She grabbed her bag and almost ran from the room.  
  
She couldn't make head nor tail of what had happened. Jessica's friend Diana hadn't given her a surname or a room number or any clue as to where to find her. Everything had been normal that day until that girl had given her that stupid gem. Everything had been normal and nobody had been dead before Jessica had started hanging out with those - *people*.  
  
She looked around, marching across campus, deciding to find one of them and get some answers. Deborah the biker chick was sat on a bench in front of the library, smoking a cigarette. She barely acknowledged Cody approaching her.   
  
"What's the Century's Star?" she demanded.  
  
Deborah blinked. That got her attention. "How - "   
  
"Your friend Diana gave me it. Ever since really weird shit has been happening and Jessica was into some sort of magic *crap* and it all started when she started hanging around with you freaks!" Cody was dimly aware she was yelling. People around them were giving her disapproving looks. Cody glared at them, ignoring the whispers. She'd reached her breaking point for that day. She didn't care anymore. "I want some answers."  
  
Deborah's smile was almost mean. "Well I can't give you any."  
  
"Bullshit," Cody snapped.  
  
Deborah sighed. "You're not going to go away until you get some are you?"  
  
Cody shook her head.  
  
Deborah sighed and dropped the cigarette and stamped on the end. "Come on then."  
  
Cody hesitated, wondering if she should follow, watching as Deborah started walking off. Deborah looked at her. "Do you want some answers or not?"  
  
* * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
The gem should have come to him. It should have been in his possession. The power should have consumed Dagan, given him magic to control that he had never dreamt of.  
  
The Century's Star should have been in *his* family. Not the pathetic piece of scum of Jessica Caldwell. He could probably trace back the line to the point where the Caldwells had stolen the Century's Star, but didn't feel like wasting his time.  
  
He'd heard from one of his sources that the original coven of New Salem had disbanded, they didn't practice anymore. But someone had screwed up the info trail there.  
  
Dagan smirked to himself, lounging in the leather recliner in his upscale New York apartment. Half the coven was off at university, the others were left behind. That he had had taken care of.   
  
"And she's there now?"  
  
"Yeah, she arrived this morning." His current girlfriend was limited in her magic skills. Her only power seemed to be the occasional touch of telekinesis. Not that it really mattered, she made up for it in the looks department. He certainly wouldn't have anyone more powerful than him on his arm (like *that* would happen anyway, he thought).  
  
Ariel was stunning with skin like coffee with cream, ebony hair shimmering around her slender shoulders. Her eyes were the colour of moonstones, her lips full and desirable. She was standing beside him, cool hands massaging his shoulders, dressed in a strapless white leather dress. "Gianna says she's getting her teeth in quite well."  
  
Dagan chuckled. "Well at least *someone's* doing what they're supposed to."  
  
He hadn't been all that surprised Reiko and Jelana had screwed up. He didn't know where Ariel had found Reiko. She'd insisted he was useful, but he'd turned out to be a complete waste of space and time.  
  
"If tradition follows, then the gem will go to Jessica's sister - " Ariel reached out and the pad on the coffee table floated up into her hand " - Cody."  
  
Dagan sat up and looked at her, frowning. "But Jessica - "   
  
"Is dead. They got *that* bit right, and managed to make it look like suicide."  
  
So they had some brains. Maybe he shouldn't have vanquished Reiko so fast.  
  
"So what do we know about the reactivated coven, then? I'm assuming it's - "  
  
"The New Salemers." Ariel looked at her note pad again. "Yes. These new ones are the children of the descendants of the Master's generation."  
  
Dagan frowned. "The Master is gone. They destroyed him. As his only living relative I should be in charge of that coven. I should be in possession of the Century's Star." He watched magic spark from his fingertips and hurled the purple light at a tall standing lamp, breaking it into pieces.  
  
Ariel's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "And you will be," she muttered, lips brushing against his.  
  
Dagan wasn't in the mood. He pushed her away. "Go make use of yourself and call Hayan."   
  
Ariel moved away, looking at him in surprise. "I thought you hated Hayan."  
  
Dagan made a face. "Just do it."  
  
He did despise his cousin, but he needed someone to take care of the witches at the university. Jelana was getting the Century's Star for him. Gianna was destroying the witches left for him. He couldn't help a satisfied smirk. Ultimate power was within his grasp. Things were looking up fir him.  
  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
Gia was without a doubt the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Sean had never thought such a beautiful girl would be interested in him. He had shown her around the island, and invited her to the Circle full moon meeting that evening.   
  
"You *what*?" Laurel demanded, staring at him.  
  
Sean had run into her at a local convenience store and mentioned he was taking Gia with him that evening. "It's okay, she's a witch too. That's what makes her so fascinating."  
  
Laurel eyed him dubiously. "Uh-huh. How did you find out such an interesting fact?"  
  
"I told her what I was, and she said she was too." Couldn't Laurel see how great this was? It made the point there were other witches out there, that they weren't the last coven in the new world after all. There were others out there, all they had to know was where to look, and Gia could help them with that.  
  
"And how can you be sure she's not one of those witch wannabes with no real powers?"  
  
Laurel seemed so determined to ruin this for him. Sean didn't get girls very often, why could no one be *happy* for him? It was going to be all he could do to keep Chris and Doug from taking her. Girls seemed to love that whole twin thing they had going. Gia had come to *him*.  
  
"I'm *bringing* her whether you like it all not. You're all going to see how great she is and that she's in love with *me*!" he snapped, and stalked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Laurel stared after Sean, unable to believe what she had just seen. Sean had been acting like - like - what? He'd completely blown up. Sean never did that. He was so mellow.  
  
Laurel shook her head as she paid for the snacks and pop cans she had picked up for the full moon meeting that evening. Sean had gone back to being a background kind of guy. He had seemed happy to do so after being Black John's pawn.  
  
She walked home, trying to figure out why Sean had gone so nuts over a girl he'd only just met. Or maybe she was looking into this too much. Sean was entitled to have a girlfriend if he wanted one.  
  
Maybe if she came to the meeting this Gia person could prove she was a real witch.  
  
Yes, Laurel had to see some sort of proof before letting an unknown girl in on what they were doing. And she was certain Cassie would agree with her.  
  
Only if Gia turned out *not* to be a witch and Sean had told her too much...  
  
As soon as she got home she called Diana. Diana would know what to do.   
  
"We have a little problem down here."  
  
"Talk about bad timing. We've got problems down here too." Sarcasm, even mild, was unusual for Diana.   
  
Laurel stared at her phone. Was *everyone* in the Circle going nuts? "What - this Century's Star deal?"  
  
"Yes. It's becoming much more important than we thought. We've had to tell Cody everything. The threat of Dagan has become much larger than we anticipated." That sounded more like Diana. Maybe Laurel was just thrown off by Sean's outburst.  
  
"Can you guys handle that okay?"  
  
"Of course. What's your problem?"  
  
"Oh, compared to another bad guy - it's - well - Sean's met this girl Gia and says she's a witch and he's bringing her to the meeting tonight."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Laurel's eyebrows rose. She reached for a purple hair brush on the dressing table and began tapping it nervously. "What'd you mean 'Hm?'"  
  
"I think I detect a little green eyed monster." There was a definite smile in Diana's tone.  
  
"What?" Laurel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I am not jealous! Thanks for nothing!" She hung up angrily.  
  
She disliked this Gia person already. She was throwing the Circle into unnecessary disarray. The sooner they could get rid of her the better.  
  
* * *  
  
Gianna stood in front of her mirror, wondering what to wear to a witch coven's full moon meeting. Sean was already completely enamoured with her. She'd watched his little scene in the store with the brown haired girl from his Circle. Gianna had revelled in the girl's obvious shock. She wondered what the girl was going to do now. She moved over to a crystal ball on her dressing table and lit the candles on either side of it, staring deeply into the crystal, waiting for an image to come.  
  
Ten minutes later when nothing had happened Gianna blew out the candles angrily. Seeing was one of her specialities. She was a very good clairvoyant. She wanted to see what effect she was having on the girl. She pulled a tight fitting black leather skirt from her wardrobe and blue tube top. The top fit close around her chest, pushing her breasts up and out, the skirt showed a nice amount of long luscious legs. She left her blonde hair loose around her shoulders. Gianna was going to have more than a *magic* act on this stupid coven.  
  
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Cody sat motionless, not sure she believed what Deborah's insane friends were trying to convince her of. Some story about witches and magic warlocks and powerful objects. Whole thing sounded like it should be a story line for a *Charmed* episode. She didn't mention that, doubting they would appreciate the joke.  
  
Cody still couldn't get around the idea that her science minded sister Jessica had been part of any of this. "So in the short term, you're telling me I'm a witch?"  
  
"That's the basics of it, yes." The redhead Melanie seemed to be the most sensible of the lot.   
  
The girl who had brought her the Century's Star gem in the first place, Diana, had explained the whole thing talking in such a gentle voice Cody had found it hard not to listen.  
  
The girl had a beauty about her, something that seemed to require immediate attention without demanding for it. Still, neither Melanie's rational mindedness nor Diana's calmness were making the whole thing any easier for Cody to accept.  
  
She sat in the spare chair in Diana and Melanie's dorm room, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why is this weird gem moving Jessica's science books out the way and showing me coloured light with faces in?"  
  
"The Century's Star did that?" Melanie asked, eyes sparking with interest.  
  
Cody shrugged, tugging on a strand of loose blond hair. "What else could? I know nothing about how to be a witch." Saying the words out loud, Cody began to realise how absurd this whole thing really sounded.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.  
  
Cody really did *not* want any of this responsibility on her shoulders, it meant nothing to her. She *didn't* want some jerk ass warlock after her, and she *didn't* want that Century's Star thing in her possession anymore.  
  
"That gem scares the hell out of me," she declared, standing up. "I don't know anything about this, and you can shove your responsibilities up your pompous asses!"  
  
Not caring about being rude or obnoxious, Cody ran from the room. Once outside she stood staring blankly, not sure what to do with herself now.  
  
~You were the one who wanted answers~ she thought, shoving her hands in her pockets. ~And you got them. Doesn't mean I have to do anything about them.~  
  
She walked back to her dorm, pleased to see Michelle was out and no one had come running after her.  
  
She hesitated before opening her nightstand draw where she had left the Century's Star. At the moment, the thing just looked like a normal crystal. Cody knew better. What did she do with this thing? Could she sell it, maybe?  
  
All she knew was as long as this...this *thing* was in her possession something was going to go wrong, she was certain of it. A knock on the door pulled her out her thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" Cody snapped.  
  
She half expected it to be the so-called witches to come back and persuade her to do what was right. They had that sickening good-guy *look* about them.  
  
"My name's Hayan Mayfair, I was Jessica's boyfriend. She asked me all the time to take care of something called Century's Star if anything ever happened to her. I never expected it would...but...I heard you had it, and, well..." A male voice answered, trailing off.  
  
Cody frowned at the gem in her hands. Jessica had never mentioned a boyfriend. She opened the door to see a rather ordinary looking boy, only a few inches taller than she was. He was dressed casually in blue jeans, trainers and a plaid shirt. Hs eyes were a startling amber colour, his nose sharp, lips thin. His dark hair was slicked back with a little too much gel. He was smiling shyly, pushing glasses up on his nose. In one arm, he held a stack of chemistry books.  
  
Cody found herself smiling. He was just the type of geeky guy Jessica had adored.   
  
"I have no idea what this Century's Star thing was, but she always insisted I have it," he admitted, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Cody knew she should have been more relieved. Less than five minutes ago all she had wanted was to be rid of the gem. "Me neither," she said, and handed him the white box.  
  
He opened it, eyebrows arching at the pretty crystal. "That's the Century's Star? A gem?"  
  
"Apparently so. Take it, I don't want it."  
  
Hayan smiled. "Thanks. See you round." He took the box and walked away.   
  
Cody went back into her room, closing the door behind her. For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt oddly empty.  
  
* * * 


End file.
